


No Taking Turns

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Snotlout wants to try out something new in the bedroom, and it brings out Hiccup’s adventurous side.





	No Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



Hiccup looked at Snotlout incredulously, eyebrows raised, then glanced over Snotlout’s shoulder at Fishlegs, who was behind him. They were both looking at each other in bewilderment, then back at Snotlout.

“Snotlout, are you  _ sure? _ ” Hiccup checked. “That’s a pretty… intense request.”

Snotlout quickly kissed Hiccup on the mouth. The three of them had been cuddling on his bed when Snotlout had come out and asked both Fishlegs and Hiccup to have sex with him, which wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before, but then he’d specified that he wanted both of them to be taking him at the same time. Hiccup was afraid that they would hurt him.

“Yeah.” Snotlout’s eyes were bright with lust, a beautiful look on him. Hiccup couldn’t help getting lost in that gaze thinking how stunning the blue of his eyes was.

“Are you sure?” Fishlegs asked, echoing Hiccup.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, glanced over his shoulder at Fishlegs. “Yes, I’m sure. And it’s not like I’m going into this blind.” He wiggled his hips between the both of them. “I know what you two are packing down there.”

Hiccup blushed a little at the mention of his groin, and a quick glance at Fishlegs showed that he was doing the same.

Hiccup stuck his hands under Snotlout’s shirt to stroke at his waist. It was a lazy day on the Edge and none of them were wearing their armor.

“We’d have to prep you a lot first,” he told him.

“What? You think I don’t like that?” Snotlout questioned. He thrusted against Hiccup again, and he was definitely sporting an erection. Hiccup was beginning to as well thinking about what Snotlout was proposing.

“Well, I guess I’m up for it,” Hiccup decided. “We’ll just go slow, okay? Fishlegs, you down?”

“If everyone else is.”

“ _ Please. _ ” Snotlout practically whined it.

“Okay, okay.” Hiccup couldn’t help laughing a little. “Didn’t know you were this horny when I climbed into bed with you.”

“Come on, Hiccup. It’s me,” Snotlout reasoned.

“He has a point,” Fishlegs said. He was rising from the bed, pulling his tunic off. Snotlout and Hiccup stood, and Snotlout began reaching for his shirt, but Hiccup got to it first.

“Let me do that,” he breathed, not even an inch away from his mouth. He kissed Snotlout deeply until he had to raise his arms to pull his shirt over his head. Fishlegs was working on taking off Snotlout’s pants.

“You need some clothes off too.” Snotlout tugged at Hiccup’s tunic, and Hiccup let him take it off of him.

Snotlout ran his hands over Hiccup’s body once his tunic was off, and Hiccup curved into him, went in to kiss him again. Hiccup was returning the touching, Fishlegs doing the same from behind, the both of them smothering Snotlout in a sea of hands.

“How do you want to do this?” Hiccup asked as Snotlout pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

Snotlout nipped at him and Hiccup gasped. “I want to suck both of you first.”

Hiccup wasn’t going to ask Snotlout if he was sure. He knew that he was, especially when he kissed his way down his stomach and knelt in front of him. The position gave room for Fishlegs to move forward, and he did so, kissing Hiccup on the mouth and caressing over his torso.

Hiccup hummed into Fishlegs’ mouth as Snotlout groped at him through his pants. Then he was tugging his pants down, letting his cock spring free, and Hiccup pulled away and moaned as he took the head into his mouth.

“ _ Snotlout _ ,” Hiccup panted out. He was decidedly very good at doing this. Hiccup put his mouth back to Fishlegs’, moaning into him as Snotlout steadily bobbed his head and took him deeper, encasing him in a perfect, wet heat.

Fishlegs pulled away from Hiccup, and Hiccup reached out for him with his lips, but he was crouching down, and Hiccup watched, more turned on than ever, as Fishlegs gently took Snotlout’s head and directed him over his cock. He heard Fishlegs ask him if that was okay, and Snotlout made an affirmative noise around Hiccup that had his knees shaking.

“Oh fuck,” Hiccup muttered breathlessly, watching the spectacle before him. He buried his hands in Snotlout’s hair. Snotlout pulled off of him, but only to run his tongue over him, Fishlegs moving his head to where he figured Hiccup would like it the best, which ended up with him licking over his balls.

“ _ Ah… _ ” Hiccup wasn’t going to bother being quiet. All his partners knew he was loud, and he just couldn’t help it. When he felt pleasure, he had to let everyone know. He hoped it made them feel better about everything, maybe even encouraged them and turned them on. He knew  _ he _ liked it when his partners moaned or gave some sort of exclamation at something he did.

Snotlout alternated between sucking and licking at Hiccup’s cock till he was almost on the verge of orgasm. He seemed to sense it in the way his hands were tightening in his hair, so he pulled away from him, leaving him whining.

“It’s alright, Hiccup.” Snotlout massaged his thigh. “I want you to cum in me later, alright?”

Hiccup took deep breaths, tried to gain his composure back. “O-okay.”

Then Snotlout was turning around to face Fishlegs, who had stood up straight. Fishlegs pulled Hiccup into a kiss as Snotlout put his mouth on his cock. Hiccup loved the way Fishlegs moved his lips against his, loved the way he would occasionally moan into him.

They didn’t kiss as much as time went on, Fishlegs just breathing through the pleasure while Hiccup caressed the back of his neck with their foreheads pressed together.

Eventually, Snotlout worked Fishlegs up to the verge of orgasm as well, then pulled off of him, breathing heavily and licking his lips. Fishlegs and Hiccup both helped him to his feet.

“You pick the position you want to do this in,” Hiccup said, running his hands over Snotlout’s sides. He almost groaned at the way his cock was pressed against his ass. Though they’d never done anything like this before, he admitted that it was a good idea. It left him wondering if he’d be able to handle two cocks at once, and the thought just left his arousal burning all the hotter.

“Well, if I’m on my back you guys can play with my cock too,” Snotlout reasoned. He gave both of them hopeful glances.

“Of course we’ll give your cock attention,” Hiccup told him, leaning down to kiss him on the side of the neck. “It’s just as great as the rest of you.”

“Even though it’s small?” Snotlout asked, looking ashamed.

“Snotlout, not this again.” Fishlegs briefly kissed him on the mouth. “How many times do we all have to tell you that your cock is perfect?”

Snotlout laughed a little. “Maybe a few more times.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hiccup nipped at his ear. “Maybe the others can do the rest of that. Now go get on your back.”

Snotlout laid on his back on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over to leave himself open to Hiccup and Fishlegs. While he did this, Hiccup finished pulling off his pants, then went over to his nightstand where he kept his oil. There was no way they were doing this without artificial lubricant. They could all end up hurting each other that way.

“I’ll finger him first since my hands are smaller,” Hiccup told them, uncorking the jar. He knelt by Snotlout as he dipped two fingers inside, coating them with a generous amount of oil. Meanwhile, Fishlegs was kneeling on Snotlout’s other side, and he took his cock into his huge hand, began stroking it. Snotlout sighed happily, rested his hands behind his head.

Hiccup massaged Snotlout’s perineum before stroking his oiled fingers over his rim, which made him moan. The sound had Hiccup’s cock aching and leaking precum, but he would be patient. Snotlout’s comfort during this was more important than his own pleasure. Besides, it would feel better for both him and Fishlegs to have Snotlout stretched well.

Snotlout moaned as Hiccup slid one slender finger deep inside of him and curled it, expertly finding his prostate. He’d had sex with Snotlout, as well as the rest of his Riders, countless times, and knew each of their bodies well, knew the spots that they best derived pleasure from. He’d made it his duty to know in order to pleasure all of them as much as he could. They all loved each other, and sometimes giving pleasure was the best way for them to show that.

“Shit,” Snotlout gasped out as Hiccup slid another finger inside beside the first, rubbed them at his prostate.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Hiccup asked to make sure.

“Definitely not,” Snotlout answered with a shake of his head. “I’ve had Fishlegs’ cock before. Your fingers are fine.”

“Snotlout,” Fishlegs whined a little.

“What? You’re the biggest out of all of us,” Snotlout told him.

Fishlegs’ face went red, so Hiccup figured he had to shut Snotlout up to make everyone in the room more comfortable. He rubbed harder at his prostate, leaving him moaning wordlessly.

“F-Fishlegs, your turn,” Snotlout panted. He’d moved his hands to grasp at the blanket, and he twisted his head, bucked into Hiccup’s and Fishlegs’ hands.

Hiccup removed his fingers, then passed the oil to Fishlegs to let him finger Snotlout. He hoped they’d be able to finger him together. He did need a lot of stretching if he was going to take the both of them.

Fishlegs removed his hand from Snotlout’s cock, and Hiccup decided it was his turn with it. He leaned over him, took ahold of his thigh to steady himself, and took him into his mouth.

“Oh gods, Hiccup,” Snotlout sighed. One of his hands landed in his hair, massaging his scalp. Then Snotlout was moaning, and Hiccup looked to see one of Fishlegs’ large fingers sliding into him. “You two sure know how to please a man.”

Hiccup sucked Snotlout slowly at first, enjoying the sighs he was pulling from him. He bucked into him as Fishlegs gently inserted a second finger, dribbled precum into his mouth. Hiccup swallowed it, pulled off of him to lick over his length and his slit. Then he was back on him, steadily bobbing his head.

“Mm…” Snotlout shifted underneath them, and Hiccup glanced towards his face to see him watching the both of them. They made eye contact, and the look of pure pleasure and lust in those beautiful blue eyes had Hiccup’s cock burning. With Snotlout watching, he took his left hand off his thigh and brought it to where Fishlegs was slowly fucking him with his fingers. He added one of his own to the mix, and Snotlout broke eye contact, tilting his head back with a long sigh.

Hiccup used his finger in tandem with Fishlegs’ fingers, sliding in while he was pulling out. Then he added a second one, pulling off of Snotlout’s cock, gasping for air.

Snotlout’s cock twitched as Fishlegs delved his fingers back inside, and Fishlegs made a pleased squeaking sound.

“Hiccup, touch his prostate and watch his cock.”

Fishlegs left his fingers where they were, and Hiccup drove his inside as well. He admitted that he couldn’t wait to get his cock inside of Snotlout; he felt so hot and soft around his fingers. He poked at the place in mention, and Snotlout moaned, his cock twitching again, leaking precum.

“Does that only happen when you poke it?” Hiccup asked curiously.

“Huh.” Fishlegs brought his fingers in deeper, and Hiccup could feel him massaging at Snotlout’s prostate. His cock didn’t twitch this time, but he was leaking quite a lot and Snotlout was rolling his head and gripping desperately at the sheets. Hiccup loved it. He lightly pressed his fingers against Snotlout’s prostate as Fishlegs massaged it, which resulted in another twitch, and a shudder from Snotlout.

“A-are you two really being nerds about my prostate?” Snotlout asked breathlessly.

Hiccup flushed a little. “Maybe.” He had to admit that it was interesting to see how Snotlout’s body reacted to certain touches. He went back to work on stretching Snotlout while Fishlegs just caressed his prostate.

“ _ Aghh…  _ Gonna cum,” Snotlout moaned out.

“Can we make you cum?” Hiccup asked. He just wanted to make sure that it was alright first.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Hiccup!” Snotlout snapped. Then he was arching into their hands with a cry, shaking almost violently, cock spurting cum. Hiccup was quick to remove his fingers once he was finished, as was Fishlegs, neither of them wanting to hurt him with oversensitivity. He hadn’t requested that.

Hiccup went in to lick the cum off of Snotlout’s stomach, though Fishlegs had the same idea, and they nearly bumped heads before realizing it. They both worked together at it, leaving Snotlout moaning at their touch.

Hiccup kissed Fishlegs once he was finished, briefly intertwined his tongue with his, and he loved tasting a mix of both Fishlegs and Snotlout. Why hadn’t any of them considered this before?

“Whenever you two dunderheads are done kissing, I’d like to be fucked now,” Snotlout said, and his words had Hiccup pulling away and laughing.

“Alright, Snotlout, alright.” Hiccup patted his thigh. “How do you want it?”

“I’ll sit on you,” Snotlout said, pointing at Hiccup. “And Fishlegs can take me from behind.”

Hiccup looked to Fishlegs, who nodded, and then he smiled back at Snotlout. “Sounds like a plan.”

Snotlout moved off the bed so that Hiccup could lay on his back. Once he did so, Snotlout was straddling him, using the oil to slick up Hiccup’s length, and Hiccup moaned at it, took him by the hips. Then Snotlout was passing the oil to Fishlegs, raising himself up, positioning Hiccup’s cock with one hand, and sliding down onto it.

“ _ Ah _ , Snotlout, you feel good.”

Snotlout bounced a little, making Hiccup moan. “Do I?”

“ _ Ungh, yes _ .”

For a moment, the only sound in the room was everyone’s heavy breathing. Then there was a creak as Fishlegs settled onto the bed behind Snotlout. The breathing became heavier with anticipation, and then Fishlegs was slowly pushing into Snotlout alongside Hiccup.

Snotlout moaned, arched his back, and Hiccup thought that he looked lovely like that, and with his face contorted in pleasure. He was gaining pleasure from this as well, from the extra friction and the feel of Fishlegs’ lovely cock. Snotlout hadn’t been lying when he’d said that Fishlegs had the biggest one out of the Dragon Riders.

Then they were all settled, breathing hard, hearts pounding, moans slipping past their lips, hands stroking and grasping. Fishlegs was the first to move, and then Hiccup, thrusting into Snotlout from their various positions. It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm. They’d been flying dragons together long enough to know how they each moved.

Snotlout had one hand on Fishlegs’ hip, the other on Hiccup’s. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back and his mouth open in constant moans. He looked to be in ecstasy despite their slow pace, and Hiccup couldn’t blame him. He was loving this as well. He was  _ inside  _ Snotlout  _ while  _ pressed against Fishlegs. It was pleasure from all sides, from two people that he loved, and it was absolutely wonderful. Again, he questioned why they’d never thought of doing this before. He felt closer to both of them than he ever had. It was the most intimate thing they’d ever done, and he was adoring every moment of it.

“Faster,” Snotlout gasped out. “Go faster.”

“You sure?” Hiccup asked, not wanting to hurt him.

“ _ Agh…  _ Positive.”

Fishlegs chose the new pace, and Hiccup followed along with him, quickly breaking into a sweat. It was difficult to thrust upwards while being on the bottom, but the pleasure he was deriving from it was worth it. The way Snotlout was feeling pleasure from it was worth it.

They moved fluidly, like one mass instead of three separate bodies. It was how they were supposed to move as Dragon Riders, so it made sense that that was how they’d move during sex. Having sex with each other had even improved their flying together as a team.

“Guys,” Snotlout panted. “W-when you finish -  _ fuck _ \- finish in me.”

“Yeah?” Fishlegs asked.

“Uh huh,” Snotlout whined out, nodding his head. Fishlegs had wrapped one arm around him to rub at his nipples, and now Snotlout was moving in tandem with them rather than just being fucked, rocking his hips to and fro to get the best of both of their thrusts.

“Oh gods.” Hiccup was so lost in the experience he felt like he could hardly breathe. The heat around his cock was absolutely amazing, and so was the friction from both Snotlout and Fishlegs. “Snotlout, you look amazing.”

Snotlout laughed. “Why thank you, Hiccup.”

As they continued on, Hiccup got the idea to talk dirty to Snotlout. He knew he liked that. He just hoped he’d be able to pull it off properly and not come off as awkward.

“You like our cocks in your ass?” Hiccup questioned.

Snotlout bit his lip, a whine crawling up his throat, nodding vigorously.

“They feel nice in there?” Hiccup continued on. “You like cock in your ass, don’t you?”

“ _ Yes,  _ Hiccup! Gods!”

Hiccup didn’t try to continue from there though. He knew that anything else would just sound utterly ridiculous coming out of his mouth. At least he’d done a little bit to make Snotlout happy though.

Hiccup could feel his orgasm building, and he was moaning with it, thrusting up into Snotlout harder, and Fishlegs and Snotlout just followed his lead, probably nearing their own orgasms as well.

“Gonna cum, Snotlout!” Hiccup cried out. He gripped his hips, gave one more thrust up into him, and then crested a wave of pleasure, spilling his seed into his body.

Snotlout groaned as Hiccup released into him. Then, almost simultaneously, he and Fishlegs were climaxing as well. Hiccup didn’t care about how Snotlout’s cum landed on him. If anything, he liked it, liked wearing the evidence of Snotlout’s pleasure.

They all remained still after, breathing heavily, smiling.

Eventually, they moved, and found themselves in the position this had all started in, with Snotlout sandwiched between Hiccup and Fishlegs. One by one, with limbs entangled, they all dozed off.

  
  


Hiccup woke feeling quite happy. His head was buried against Snotlout’s chest, and he hugged him tighter to him. He could feel him breathing, hear his heart beating nice and slow and relaxed.

“You awake, Hiccup?” Snotlout questioned.

“Mm.”

“I was thinking we should maybe clean up.”

Hiccup didn’t want to clean up yet. He didn’t want to be finished. His mind went to the thoughts he’d had earlier, of wondering if he could take both Fishlegs and Snotlout at once. They were both rather thick, but he was sure it would feel good. He actually had to hold in a moan at his thoughts.

“Whatcha thinking about over there?” Snotlout asked. “You just got all hard.”

Hiccup realized his cock was pressing against Snotlout’s stomach, and that he was indeed telling the truth. Hiccup had to fight not to just rut against him to fulfill his needs.

“Is Fishlegs awake?” Hiccup asked. He didn’t want to have to say his proposal twice.

“Yep. I’m up,” came the voice from the other side of Snotlout.

“Well, I was thinking, you could, um, both take me,” Hiccup told them. “Like we did with Snotlout.”

“You think your skinny ass can handle both of us?”

“Snotlout!” Hiccup exclaimed, abashed by the comment. 

“Sorry. Just my way to show concern.”

“If you can do it, why can’t I?” Hiccup questioned, hoping they would see reason in that.

“We’ll be careful,” Fishlegs said, rubbing at Snotlout’s shoulder. “How do you want to do it, Hiccup?”

“I’ll get on my hands and knees for you to stretch me,” he said, excitement tingling in his stomach. This was actually going to be happening. 

Snotlout and Fishlegs moved off the bed to give Hiccup his space, and he got into all fours on it, practically vibrating with his eagerness.

Hiccup jumped as oil was poured over his rim. It was cold, but he knew it would soon be warmed by nice fingers. A hand touched him next and he identified it as Snotlout. He knew each of his partners’ hands intimately, knew them without seeing them and just by touch alone.

He sighed as thick fingers worked over his rim, soothing the muscle into loosening and relaxing. Fishlegs was stroking over his back, and Hiccup felt like he was already in Valhalla from this. He couldn’t imagine what he’d be feeling once they were both in him. 

Hiccup moaned as Snotlout worked a finger into him while his other hand went down to play with his balls. Fishlegs seemed to agree that giving him attention there was a good idea, and began to slowly pump his cock, still slick with cum from earlier. 

“Oh,  _ guys _ …” Hiccup lowered the front half of his body to get closer to those wonderful, careful hands. He moaned, pressed his forehead against his arms, breathing hard. 

Snotlout inserted a second finger, and Hiccup hummed at how good the stretch felt. He loved Snotlout’s fingers and how thick they were. He loved Fishlegs’ fingers as well and couldn’t wait till he had both at the same time.

Snotlout spread and circled his fingers inside of him before drawing them in and out. He was teasing, not touching his prostate, but Hiccup didn’t need that to feel pleasure from this. For now, just the friction and the teasing was good enough for him.

Fishlegs took his cock in one hand, then began circling his palm over the head with the other. Hiccup shuddered and moaned at how intense that pleasure was, thrusted into it.

“Fuck, you guys wanna make me cum, don’t you?”

“Is that alright?” Fishlegs asked. He was still circling his hand, and Hiccup was gasping and moaning at the fire being put into him at that. It was almost too much sensation.

“Y-yeah.  _ Oh-h-h. _ ”

Hiccup couldn’t help himself and began moving his hips, which had him fucking himself on Snotlout’s fingers and moving forward into Fishlegs’ hands. The pleasure was intense, and he couldn’t keep quiet at it. 

“That’s it, Hiccup,” Snotlout encouraged. “Moan just like that.”

“Oh gods, oh gods! Mm-hm!”

It only took another minute or so for Hiccup to reach climax. He shouted when he did, muscles clenching around Snotlout’s fingers, cock throbbing in Fishlegs’ hand. Pleasure shot straight through his core like white fire, taking him over, making him shudder and his toes curl. He wasn’t done yet though. He still had to take both of them.

“F-Fishlegs, finger me,” Hiccup requested breathlessly once he’d recovered. Snotlout had just been rubbing his hands over his ass while waiting, and Fishlegs was stroking his back.

No one asked if he was sure, which he was terribly glad for. One instant he didn’t have Fishlegs’ fingers in him, and the next he did: two of them, nice and large and thick.

“ _ Ah…  _ Yeah. Oh Thor.” 

Fishlegs drove his fingers deep, touched his prostate, and Hiccup could already feel his cock stirring. He moved his head, bit lightly at his forearm and moaned into it as Fishlegs massaged his prostate. Pleasure roped through his body like molten metal, and he loved it.

Eventually, Snotlout added one of his fingers, and he and Fishlegs began slowly fucking him with them.

“Faster,” Hiccup panted out. “Please.”

They followed his request, and Hiccup clenched his muscles around them in a show of pleasure.

Eventually, Hiccup had two of Fishlegs’ fingers and two of Snotlout’s playing around inside him, fucking him, pleasuring him, and he was loving every moment of it. He was stretched wide enough to take them now, but he wanted to experience this just a little bit longer. His cock was raging hard again, his body ready for what was coming.

“You ready for us, Hiccup?” Fishlegs asked gently. He crooked his fingers against his prostate and Hiccup yelped.

“Hel yeah I am,” Hiccup gasped. “D-do you think you two can hold me?”

“Without a problem,” Snotlout answered. “You’re super light. You need to eat more.” They pulled their fingers from him, giving Hiccup room to relax and breathe.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Hiccup knew his friends were telling the truth, but he just didn’t have the same appetite as the rest of his friends. He never had and maybe never would. He didn’t want to talk about his body right now. He didn’t like it much, but he was glad, and surprised, that other people did. “Fishlegs, could you take me from behind?”

“No problem there.” Fishlegs helped Hiccup stand up off the bed, and it wasn’t long before his cock was sliding into him rather easily. Hiccup groaned, rested his head back against him. Fishlegs wrapped his arms around his middle, so Hiccup took ahold of his hands.

“Fishlegs, you get going,” Snotlout said. “I want to do something else first.”

“What’s that?” Hiccup asked, looking to Snotlout curiously as he stepped over to him. He took him by the hips, and Hiccup soon found out what he wanted to do. He began rutting his cock against his as Fishlegs began thrusting inside of him.

“Ah!” Hiccup cried out. “Yeah, that feels good!” They’d done this kind of thing before in a threesome, but Hiccup could never get over how good it felt. He hoped Snotlout wouldn’t do it for long though. He wanted him  _ inside  _ of him.

In a few moments, Snotlout was taking Hiccup’s thighs and lifting him right up off the floor, and Fishlegs used the grip around his waist to hold him up. Hiccup’s legs went to rest in the crooks of Snotlout’s arms, and then he was moving into him.

He wasn’t going to lie: it hurt at first. Though, the pain quickly faded after the initial burn of Snotlout entering his body. For a moment they just let Hiccup rest there with both their cocks inside of him, waiting for him to get used to it.

“That okay?” Snotlout asked.

“Yeah,” Hiccup breathed. He rested his head back against Fishlegs’ shoulder. He trusted that his friends weren’t going to drop him. He felt safe and protected in their arms. “Yeah. That’s better than okay.”

They fucked him slowly to start off. The pleasure was intense, leaving Hiccup moaning and tightening his legs around Snotlout. First Fishlegs’ cock would rub wonderfully against his prostate, and then Snotlout’s, and he loved how much they stretched him together. It felt amazing to have two of his lovers inside of him at once, both taking and enjoying his body. Just like before with Snotlout, this felt like the most intimate thing they’d ever done together. He loved the way Fishlegs would occasionally moan into his ear, the way Snotlout grunted. He hoped this was just as incredible for them as it was for him. He figured he’d just ask.

“This good for you guys?” His voice was breathy and full of bliss.

“You bet,” Snotlout grunted. “You know I love your ass.”

“Well, I won’t be as crude as Snotlout, but I do too,” Fishlegs agreed.

“Mm, good.” Knowing of their pleasure only increased Hiccup’s. He got off on pleasing other people.

At some point, they sped up their pace, and Hiccup grabbed onto one of Snotlout’s arms, dug his nails in. They were fucking him hard now, practically pounding him, and he was bouncing slightly in their arms.

“Oh  _ go-ods! _ ” he shouted.

“We’re not hurting you, are we?” Snotlout asked, instantly slowing down at the exclamation.

“No, no!” Hiccup cried desperately. “Keep going, keep going! Please!”

And they did, and when Hiccup yelled for them to go harder, they complied. Hiccup liked slow and gentle lovemaking, but he also liked being fucked hard, especially by Snotlout. Snotlout liked to slam him down on beds or across tables and walls to fuck him, and Hiccup loved the strength that he showed when he did that. Hiccup liked having his turn at dominating people, but he also liked being at the mercy of his Riders. Some of them had very little to give.

Hiccup screamed when he came, accidentally digging his nails into his lovers until he drew blood. Neither of them seemed to mind though, just pounded him through his orgasm.

“Need us to stop?” Fishlegs questioned, knowing how oversensitivity could sometimes hurt.

“No, please don’t stop.” It was hurting, but in the sweetest way possible, and Hiccup wanted his friends to cum inside of him. “Cum in me. Both of you. Please.”

“Well, not gonna argue with you on that,” Snotlout huffed out.

They went slower after his orgasm, and Hiccup was just fine with that. The pleasure they were giving him felt so good that he was weeping, tears welling in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.

“Hiccup, it looks like we’re hurting you,” Snotlout said, stopping again.

“You’re not,” Hiccup choked out. “Just… Just feels so good. Please.”

Snotlout chuckled. “And you called me the horny one.” They continued on.

Fishlegs finished in him first, and Hiccup loved how hot and lovely his cum was inside of him. He almost thanked Fishlegs for it, but just sobbed wordlessly instead at the intense pleasure of it. Then he was relinquished to Snotlout, who took him over to the bed and had him lay on his stomach so he could pound his last into him.

Hiccup loved every second of it.

  
  


Later, they were all bathing and playing together in the cove, though the splashing and swimming around was lazy, all three of them tired out from their second session.

“You know,” Hiccup said, floating on his back. “We should invite Tuffnut next time.”

“Yeah, we should,” Snotlout agreed. “But you know, the three of us needed this after that mess with the Quaken.” He swam over to Fishlegs. “Take all that as an apology for trying to turn you all mean?”

“Apology accepted,” Fishlegs said graciously, though Hiccup saw a mischievous smile upturning his lips. “Though, one more thing.” He splashed Snotlout with a rather large wave of water.

“Hey!” Snotlout cried. He flung water back at Fishlegs. Or, he tried to, and accidentally got Hiccup instead. Thrown off guard, Hiccup floundered and ended up under the water. He came back up, laughing, joining in with the splashing. He was glad that the three of them had done this together. It truly did make up for everything that had happened, and in the end, it just brought them closer together.


End file.
